


On Point

by AFTanith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Muggle Clothing, Muggle Slang, Present Tense, Very Slight Scorpius/Lily Ship Tease, epilogue compliant, modern slang, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: The thing about starting Hogwarts in 2017? There's a lot more Internet slang in the modern wizard lexicon than there was in the 90s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [40fandoms](http://40fandoms.livejournal.com/) and [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org). The prompt was "Harry Potter, any, wearing clothing with obvious muggle words/sentences/pictures on them just to confuse the magic raised."

Scorpius stares at Lily in complete and utter confusion.

From across the dining table, James scowls at him intensely, having obviously followed his gaze to the right point of focus. Scorpius looks away quickly, refocusing on his food as the faintest hint of a blush colors the tips of his ears.

Beside him, Al leans over until he's close enough to whisper. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Scorpius hisses. The last thing he needs is for Lily's parents to catch him looking at their daughter the way he just was; that's a misunderstanding he doesn't think he can handle.

"Um, yeah, something's wrong? You're staring at my sister's chest and blushing like an idiot."

Scorpius shrinks back, feeling his skin heat even further. "I'm not staring at her chest!" It's all he can do to keep his voice down to a reasonable whisper; it's threatening to become a horrified screech if he isn't careful. "Look at her _shirt_!"

With a single jet-black brow raised, Al looks over at his sister, and Scorpius thinks he might die from the total lack of subtlety. When Al turns back, he looks even more confused.

"What's wrong with her shirt?" he asks, and Scorpius glances around the table again to make sure no one's listening to them. (They aren't, thankfully. Lily's attention in still on her parents, and Harry and Ginny's conversation has yet to hit a lull. The only one paying attention to them is James, who's still watching Scorpius like a hawk.)

"What does it mean?"

Al looks again. "Never on time. Always on point," he reads, as if that answers the question.

"Right. So, since when is your sister a duelist?"

Al laughs. "What are you talking about?"

"On point? That's dueling slang, right? When you're dueling, you keep your wand on point or something?"

Al laughs harder, and Scorpius is _this_ close to panicking as he watches Lily glance in their direction. "Dueling!?" Al gasps out, far too loud. "It's Muggle slang, Scorp."

Scorpius squints. "Why's your sister wearing it, then?"

Al shrugs. "She probably picked it up on the Internet."

"The Internet," he repeats blankly.

"Like on the computer, remember?"

Scorpius sinks down in his chair, baffled. He does remember, vaguely, but he understands it no more now than he did the first time Al tried to explain it.

This must be what his father had been talking about when he'd warned Scorpius not to get mixed up with the Potters.

Across the table, Lily glances again at him... and winks.

Scorpius' blush darkens.

**Author's Note:**

> [That's a real shirt, btw.](https://www.google.com/search?q=on+point+shirt&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwizwfysjLnSAhVE4iYKHW84BMIQ_AUICSgC&biw=1366&bih=638) Why? Your guess is as good as mine.


End file.
